Starfleet uniform (late 2230s-2250s)
}} In the mid to late 2230s, a new Starfleet uniform design was introduced in place of , which had been used since the early 2230s. ( ) In the 2250s, this uniform style was being used concurrently with at least since 2254 aboard the . ( ) This version of the Starfleet uniform was in use on the , , , , , and . ( ) It and the Starfleet uniform design being used concurrently were phased out and discontinued by 2265, due to being introduced. ( ) Standard duty uniform displays uniform selection information in 2256.]] The standard duty uniform was a jacket and pants with raised striping encircling the shoulders (five stripes for men, four for women) and down the side seam of the jacket and pants (six stripes for all uniforms). The jacket featured a split cowl collar with a division-colored zipper closure running slightly diagonally from the center line of the jacket at the bottom to the right side of the collar. The pants featured front thigh pockets also with division-colored zippers, and an apparent front fly. The shoulders, knees, and elbows had distinct textured fabric sections. ( ) Female crew members could choose between a standard uniform jacket with pants, or one worn with a miniskirt over matching high cut shorts, worn with black hose and boots. ( ) Metallic Starfleet delta badges were worn on the left breast. They featured a division insignia and rank pips carved into the badge; the reverse carried the wearer's name and serial number. ( ) The uniform included shin-high boots, with division-colored trim around the edges of the soles, and metallic division-colored Starfleet-delta-shaped boot clamps. ( , et al.) This uniform was in use by at least 2249. ( ) Type A In this version, the jacket was Federation blue with division-colored striping and raised Starfleet deltas printed on the flanks of the jacket to the front of the division stripes, continuing onto the upper hip of the pants. The delta Starfleet badges were also division-colored. There were at least three standard colors for the new uniform design: gold (command), copper (operations/engineering), and silver (science). ( ) Long sleeve style File:Saru, 2257.jpg|Command gold File:Paul Stamets.jpg|Sciences silver File:Sylvia Tilly.jpg|Operations copper File:Burnham and Saru.jpg|Profile view A slight variant uniform for captains included additional narrower division-color striping on the shoulder fabric, to the inside of the standard striping. ( , et al.) File:Philippa Georgiou.jpeg|Captain's uniform in command gold The flag officer uniform was very similar to the captain's variant of the standard duty uniform, but with the additional narrower shoulder striping also on the shoulder fabric to the outside of the standard stripes. Of note is that the colored stripes on the outside shoulder ran parallel to those on the inner shoulder and the main stripes. This is in contrast to the textured fabric on the outer shoulder of the standard and captain's uniforms on which the textured stripes intersected the main division-colored stripes. Flag officers also wore a different badge: one with the Starfleet delta encircled by laurel leaves. ( ) File:Terral.jpg|Flag officer's signifying shoulder design and wreathed badge The cadet badge had a Starfleet delta inside a rectangle with four stripes. ( ) File:Cadet uniform, 2256.jpg|Cadet badge Short sleeve style Worn by some crewmembers aboard the Shenzhou and the Discovery, this alternate version of the standard duty uniform was worn in all three divisions. The differences were a larger belt-like sash around the waist and short-sleeved arms. It was worn on the bridge and in other sections of the ship. ( ) Type B In this version, used on the in 2257 (and described at that time as "the new uniforms"), the divisions were distinguished by jacket color, and were generally described as gold for command division, red for operations division/special services, and blue for the sciences division, worn with black pants or skirt. ( ) Furthermore, rank insignia was now displayed on the wearer's cuffs by a series of stripes as opposed to pips on the arrowhead badge. The color-coding and rank insignia were similar to the style implemented across most starships by 2265. ( ) Christopher Pike, 2257.jpg|Command gold (2257) Nhan.jpg|Operations red (2257) Evan Connolly.jpg|Sciences blue (2257) Combat uniform The uniform of this time had a tactical gear set that had a vest over a one-piece variant of the standard uniform which replaced the metallic piping with more conspicuous compression panels. The vest featured a flashlight on the shoulder and a round black badge with a silver Starfleet symbol in the middle and the text "Starfleet Command" above it, along with a thigh-mounted holster for a Type 2 phaser. ( ) Some members of the Discovery crew wore tactical gear with black Starfleet insignia instead of the usual insigina, which was noted as unusual by . ( ) it was revealed that the black insigina were being used by Section 31.}} File:Philippa Georgiou.jpg|Captain Phillipa Georgiou in tactical gear File:Black Badge 2256.png|Crew member with a Section 31 badge on the USS Discovery Excursion gear During this time, Starfleet issued excursion gear. There was a desert variant with robes, head wraps, and goggles. ( ) EV suits Flight suit Some shuttle pilots wore a flight suit that could be used both inside the shuttle and as an EVA suit. Other pilots wore regular uniforms. ( ) Thruster suit The Starfleet uniforms of this time had a thruster suit for space walks and missions outside of the ship. It was a white space suit. The officer would wear a gold tinted undersuit and cap underneath their space suit. ( ) Medical attire Medical uniform The medical variant of the uniform was an all white version of the standard duty uniform. ( ) Patient wear Undergarments were worn while undergoing medical procedures. Patients also often wore medical robes while in sickbay. ( ) File:Burnham in underwear.jpg|Starfleet underwear File:Sarek patient robe.png|A patient robe Casual wear Pajamas Starfleet crewmembers wore red-colored regulation pajamas with Starfleet insignia to bed. ( ) Sportswear During sporting activities and exercise, crew members wore black T-shirts with the Starfleet delta on the sleeves and black sweatpants, with accompanying footwear. On the Discovery, the T-shirts had the text "DISCO" on the front. ( ) }} File:DISCO T-shirt.jpg|Sports T-shirt File:Starfleet sports footwear, 2256.jpg|Accompanying footwear Prisoner overalls While civilian prisoners wore grey overalls, convicts who were members of Starfleet wore yellow overalls with a grey Starfleet delta. ( ) War prisoners on Starfleet starships wore blue overalls which could include additional restraints. ( ) Emblishments Rank insignia Enlisted and Cadets ranks Officers ranks Type A Type B Flag Officers ranks Divisional insignia Type A Type B Appendices Appearances Type A * * ** ** ** ** Type B * ** ** Background information In Bryan Fuller's original conception of the series that became , the Starfleet uniforms were to have been a subdued version of the primary colors from ' Starfleet uniforms. (Entertainment Weekly, issue 1476, p. 27) The uniforms ultimately seen in DIS were designed by Gersha Phillips, who opined that while the original Starfleet uniforms were "great costumes, I just don't think they resonate anymore, and they don't resonate in 2259." She expressed admiration for the jumpsuits, describing them as "grounded in reality ... I like the idea that they wear almost like a naval uniform or a NASA uniform." https://www.dailydot.com/parsec/star-trek-discovery-costume-designer-interview/ The Starfleet insignia badges were made in Toronto, Canada, by creating wax models from 3D prints, then producing plaster molds for silicon bronze to be poured into. The resultant bronze badges were subsequently polished and plated by a jeweler to give them the custom colors for Star Trek: Discovery. ("Star Trek Exhibition" at screening, Millbank Tower, London, UK, ) A collection of four of these badges were featured at in Blackpool, UK, and are now on a world tour. The black security badges were seen on screen only once, during the sequence where Burnham and her fellow prisoners are first being escorted to the mess hall after just boarding Discovery. They would not be seen again until the "bonus scene" from , as shown at WonderCon 2018, revealing that they are the insignia for Section 31. Apocrypha The novel Desperate Hours reveals that the used concurrently with this variation of Starfleet uniform was exclusive only to those serving on board starships. External link * Category:Clothing